


Fale com ela

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A garota com quem ela divide o seu quarto é quieta...





	Fale com ela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



A garota com quem ela divide o seu quarto é quieta, tão quieta que nos primeiros dias Amethyst achou que talvez ela não saiba como falar. Ela só ouve a voz dela no seu terceiro dia presa naquele lugar e tudo que a outra garota fala é para ela não deixar suas roupas jogadas no chão.

É através de Vidalia que dorme no quarto ao lado que Amethyst descobre a história, o nome da garota é Pearl e ela tentou se matar. Ninguém sabe exatamente porque ela fez isso.

Ela passa a deixar suas coisas mais no chão depois disso, ela nunca achou que sua desorganização viria a ter algum aspecto positivo, mas isso serviu para que sua colega de quarto saia de seu estado. Talvez os psiquiatras reprovariam os seus métodos mas ela não se importava, se uma pessoa está brigando ela está viva, qualquer coisa é melhor do que o silêncio, do que o vazio.

Demora algumas semanas até que elas comecem a falar sobre outras coisas além dos hábitos de Amethyst, mas eventualmente elas começam a ficar juntas nas horas no pátio, jogando cartas com as outras meninas ou apenas aproveitando o sol.

Amethyst nunca pergunta para Pearl porque ela tentou se matar, ela tem medo que aquilo viesse a quebrar o frágil vinculo que elas tinham formado e que Pearl voltasse a se fechar de novo. A única pista que ela tem realmente é o nome Rose que Pearl sempre diz bem baixinho enquanto ela dorme.


End file.
